Listen
by swim0angel0belle
Summary: Young Lily Potter talks a lot, but she is also willing to listen. And a certain Scorpius Malfoy needs someone who will do just that... Friendship fic, romance foreshadowed if you want it to be!


**A/N: This is my first second generation fic, and my first dialogue only fic. It was fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it! FYI: Scorpius Malfoy is a fourth year, Lily Potter (Harry's daughter, not his mother :)) is a second year. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lily, Scorpius, or Hogwarts. Or anything else. :(**

"Hello, Scorpius!"

"Go away."

"You look sad."

"I told you, go away!"

"Why should I? I'm just trying to be nice!"

"That's the problem. I don't want your sympathy."

"And why not, may I ask?"

"Because I would rather not be treated like a baby, especially not by a girl who is two years younger than me!"

"Two years isn't much. James let me comfort him, and he's four years above me!"

"He's your brother, it's different. And maybe he's just wimpier than me."

"Don't call my brother wimpy!"

"Don't try to offer me help I don't need."

"I'm going to talk to you, whether you like it or not."

"I don't want to talk to Harry Potter's daughter."

"So you're going to insult my father now?"

"Will it make you leave?"

"No. I know better. My father saved your father's life during the war, you know."

"Look who's insulting whose father now!"

"I'm not insulting your father. Though from the stories I've heard, I'd have every reason to."

"Well, your stories are wrong."

"It doesn't matter much anyways, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. What matters is the fact that you're annoying me."

"That was clever. You can really tell that I'm the younger member of this conversation."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"...Why are you bothering me, anyways?"

"I just want to see what's wrong. And I've nothing better to do."

"Well, find something better to do."

"Well, what's better than helping a fellow student?"

"You're annoying."

"So I'm told."

"By whom?"

"James. Al. Freddy. Rosie. Not Hugo, though. We've always been the two youngest, so we stick together."

"That's right, you're all cousins. All Weasleys."

"Well, technically my brothers and I are Potters. But our mother is a Weasley."

"I hate Weasleys."

"Why?"

"My father hated the Weasleys."

"So? My father hated the Malfoys, and I'm still talking to you."

"Yeah, and I have yet to figure out why."

"What I'm saying is we can't be dictated by our fathers."

"I can be."

"No, you can't. What you think of the world and what your father thinks can be two different things if you want them to be."

"Well maybe I don't want them to be."

"Or maybe it's him that doesn't want them to be."

"What business is it of yours, anyways?"

"None of it, really. But my mother says I have a tendency to make everything my business."

"Your mother's right."

"Mothers tend to be, don't they?"

"Not my mother."

"Why not?"

"Father says not to pay attention to Mother."

"And why on Earth not?"

"He says she's a Mudblood."

"What a horrible thing to say! Why does he speak so badly about his own wife?"

"Simple. He doesn't want her anymore."

"Doesn't that seem wrong to you?"

"Yes, but Father knows best. Even Mother says so."

"Obviously he doesn't! My father never speaks ill of my mother!"

"Of course. Your father. The perfect Harry Potter."

"Daddy's not perfect; even I know that. But your father certainly shouldn't call your mother by that horrible name!"

"Father can do whatever he wants to."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Potter."

"You could call me by my real name, you know. I don't call you by your surname."

"Would you please just leave me alone?"

"Scorpius, do you ever talk to anyone about what's going on with your father and your mother?"

"No, and why should I? It's my father's business."

"But it's wrong!"

"There are things worse than the names he calls her, okay?"

"Like what?"

"I'm not about to tell you."

"I think you've said that about three times in this conversation."

"So?"

"I was just mentioning."

"Well, don't."

"Can you please tell me? I think you should talk to someone about it all."

"No. I don't want to talk about it, and especially not to you!"

"And why not to me?"

"Because you'll go and tell one of your brothers, or your father."

"I thought you and Al were friends?"

"We're dormmates. Not friends. And I really wish I weren't in his dormitory."

"Why?"

"It's Gryffindor."

"And what's wrong with Gryffindor?"

"Everything."

"How so?"

"My father was a Slytherin. My entire family was Slytherin. Besides my mother, anyways."

"What was your mother?"

"Gryffindor."

"So isn't she proud of you?"

"I suppose. But my father isn't."

"Why not? Gryffindor is a noble house."

"Don't you listen? I said my father was a Slytherin!"

"It shouldn't matter to him though. You're his son! My father would love us no matter which house we were in."

"I don't want to hear about your perfect father!"

"Don't go down that path again, Scorpius. He's not perfect, but he is decent! Something your father doesn't sound to be."

"You don't know my father!"

"And I don't think I want to."

"...You're right."

"What?"

"You're completely right. You don't want to know him. I respect my father, alright? But he does horrible things. To my mother and to me. And they're not right, but that's just the way it is, and I have to live with it."

"...No you don't."

"Yes, I do! Do you know what he'd do if I tried to stand up to him?"

"Stand up to him? Why should you have to do that?"

"Oh, don't sound so worried! It's none of your business!"

"Stop using that excuse! It is my business now, you've told me too much for me to just forget about it! What does he do to you Scorpius? Does he hit you?"

"NO! He doesn't hit me, alright? It's mostly just yelling. I...I have to do some hard labor when I'm home, that's it. Mostly just helping out-"

"What kind of labor?"

"It's perfectly norm-"

"Scorpius! What kind of labor?"

"It's just...Mum and I will clean the house most days, cook, tidy the yard. It's not all that bad."

"Well, alright. But how much do you do?"

"Well, during the summer it's most of the day. Seven or eight in the morning to five or six at night. It's not really that bad; it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Thats...more than 10 hours a day, Scorpius! Surely you'd rather be a normal kid than do all that work?"

"My father wants Mum and me to help out, and like I said, I respect him! You know, he probably would hit me if I refused to do the work!"

"But Scorpius, it's wrong! He's working his wife and his son like slaves!"

"You don't understand, do you?"

"No, I really don't!"

"I already told you that Mum's muggleborn, right? Well, Father didn't want to marry her, okay? I was a mistake, a mistake! You say my father's not decent, but he married Mum because he wanted to be there for me! And I do respect him for that; it's the best thing he's ever done for me! But then I was a disappointment! I was a Gryffindor! I'm not good enough to be his son, and Mum's not good enough to be his wife. That's the way he sees it, alright? And maybe it is wrong, but that's just the way it is, and I have to deal with it! Because it's my life. It's the way it's always been, and I really doubt it's going to change anytime soon!"

"...I don't know what to say."

"Then just don't say anything, okay?"

"Thanks for opening up. It's good for you, you know."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Have you ever told anyone else any of this?"

"No. I don't see a reason to. I don't even know why I told you."

"Because you needed a friend."

"I don't need friends."

"Yes, of course you do, silly! Everyone needs friends."

"And you're mine?"

"Well, I'd say so. You've just told me something about yourself, and I listened. That's the sort of thing friends do, you know."

"So we're friends, then?"

"I think we just established that."

"Alright then. Erm...thanks for listening, I guess."

"It's not a problem. Whenever you want to talk, you can just come and find me."

"Thanks, then."

"It's what friends are for."

"I'll see you later, then."

"I'll see you later."

**Okay, so the ending was rather weak too. But I liked the middle. Please let me know what you think...**


End file.
